After
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: It is unknown what comes after death. It is unknown if there is anything after it. What if there is no heaven, no hell, or Valhalla, or anything? How do you know? You don't. And for Harry Potter, well, he is about to find his own 'afterlife.' No pairings as of yet.
1. Prologue

"Harry Potter, the _boy-who-lived_ , come to _die_ ," Voldemort spoke softly. It was now that I remembered my time speaking with my parents, if they were truly with me right now. A feeling in my heart was all the confirmation I needed.

This was the only way for us to beat the Dark, I had to die. It wasn't as difficult of a choice to make as one would think, I had accepted my fate long ago, even if I didn't know it then.

The clearing around me grew quiet, the only sound wing a slight breeze rustling the tees high above my head. Shutting my eyes, I waited for the curse to strike. Quick, and painless, I was told. The killing curse sounded almost merciful, if one looked at it that way. But how is it known that it is painless? No one before me had survived, and I didn't remember everything from that night.

What if there isn't anything after death? What if all the stories are wrong? What if there is no Heaven, no Hell, no Valhalla, no Nirvana, nothing. What is after death? What comes next?

The truth is, they don't know. _I_ don't know.

"I am ready to die," I whispered, almost trying to reassure myself.

" _Avada kedavra!_ " he shouted, and as the green light hit me, my world faded to black.

I wasn't ready, but the decision was taken out of my hands. It was done. At least they were right, it was painless. Even...

 _Quicker than falling asleep._


	2. Chapter 1

Sirens blared around me, flashing lights burned my eyes as I opened them, being unused to the light.

"Sir?" asked a voice. They sounded far away, almost like an echo. "Sir, can you hear me? WE're taking you to the hospital."

"Huh?" I asked, my tongue felt large heavy in my mouth, making it unable to form words.

"Can you tell me your name?" the person asked, though it came clearer now. It was female, American.

"Huh Uh Uhh," I said, still unable to speak.

"Sir? Sir!" she started shouting, but I didn't hear anymore as I soon fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time I awoke, I was in a bright room. A hospital room, I noted. I lying on a bed, surrounded by beeping machinery, with tubes attached all over my body. Some were delivering a clear fluid, others what I recognised as blood. Another very uncomfortable one was in my mouth, helping me breathe. I grabbed the tube and pulled, and a long thin tube came out with it.

Grunting, I sat up, only to fall back down, gasping for breath. I lay there for a while, before attempting to sit up again, this time being victorious.

The room was small, with there only being enough room for w chair, the bed, and all the machinery. On the other wall was windows, with a large door, that lead into another room where I could see more rooms like the one I was in. It was the intensive care ward, I recognised it from when I had been in one earlier in my life, after a particularly brutal beating by Dudley.

I looked down at the tubes on my arm, and pulled on one. It slid out easily, so I moved on to the next one. It too slid out, though a bit more painful than the last. Once all the tubes were removed, all machines disconnected from my person, the main beeping machine changed to a flat tone. Sitting back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before my eyes shot open once again.

Ron. Hermione. The battle. _Voldemort._ I had to get back, help them defeat the death eaters. I couldn't abandon my friends to die.

Quickly, although clumsily, I stood up from the bed, and ran from the room. Immediately, nurses were chasing after me, but I couldn't stop. My friends were in the middle of a war, and they needed my help. Without thinking, I apparated mid stride, tumbling to the ground at my destination. Looking around, I noticed I was on a rocky hillside, with bits of crumbling stone around me. It looked like the place had been deserted for years. Somehow, though, this place looked familiar.

Then I realized, it was Hogwarts. Not the Hogwarts I knew, though. This place truly had been deserted years ago. There was barely even a trace of the magic school I knew was gone.

I dropped to my knees, the cold stone digging into my bare legs, uncovered from the hospital gown I wore. Tears fell from my eyes as I frantically reached out with my magic, searching for any trace that my people were once here.

Nothing.

There was nothing, so trace to tell that wizards and witches had ever been here, or taken residence in the area. There was no magic in this world, except for that which is inside me. There are no wizards in this world, no witches. Nothing.

Standing up, I run towards the forbidden. Perhaps, no matter how unlikely it is, some creature survived whatever happened to make all the magic disappear.

The forest was still dark, just like I remembered, but it felt empty. It was too quiet. A twig snapped behind me, and I immediately turned around, putting my hands in front of me as a sort of protection, palms facing outwards. My wand, I don't even know if it was here with me. I was never good at wandless magic, but it was better than no magic at all.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," said a man, American, holding his hands above his head. He had on a faded jacket, and worn jeans. His hair was long, red, and messy, the same with his beard. On his back was a large bag, typically used for camping and hiking. I figured he was probably camping, as many pots and pans, along with other things, were hanging from multiple places on it.

"What do you want?" I demanded, not lowering my arms.

"Well, I'm just wondering why a young man is wandering around the woods with his ass hanging out of a hospital gown," he said, his hands still above his head.

"I had to see if it was still here," I muttered, my eyes losing focus.

"Well, either way, it's not good for you to be out here dressed like that," he said, lowering his hands a little bit. "I can help you," he said, his hands shooting up higher when I shot a wandless spell at his feet. It was easier than I remembered it to be.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I demanded again.

"Well, you really don't know, but you have no choice. You'll freeze to death out here. Please, kid, come back to my camp," he said.

I lowered my arms. I didn't really have a choice. "Alright," I said. "But if you make one wrong move, I will not hesitate."

"Alright magic-boy," he said. "I understand. Follow me."

We didn't have to walk for long. His camp, if it could even be called as much, was a small tent that looked to be homemade, next to a small fire pit for cooking, a clothing line tied to a tree, and a bag of what was most likely food hanging in the tree.

"Here, let me get some clothes for you. I'll be right back," he said, disappearing into the tent. When he emerged, he was carrying a pair of jeans, a flannel button up, and a pair of old hiking boots. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the clothes. A pair of socks and underwear were stuffed in one of the boots.

"You can go over behind those trees to change if you want some privacy, I'll get dinner started," he said, motioning over to the side of the clearing.

"Thanks," I said again, and walked over. The clothes were well worn, but not falling apart. They fit well, though the jeans were long due to me short stature. Though it was nothing a shrinking charm couldn't fix. I walked back into the clearing to see the man crouching over the firepit, rubbing two sticks together.

"The rain last night makes this a little difficult," he said, grunting. "Shit!" he cursed as the two sticks broke.

"Here, I got it," I said, holding up my hand. " _Incendio,_ " I said, and the pit roared to life.

"Well, that's useful," the man said. "Oh, I'm Peter by the way." He held out his hand.

"Harry," I said, shaking it. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't freak out over my magic. Mu-people usually get scared."

"Where have you been? The world's changed, kid. There's all kinds of things now days that are like magic. When you see the real thing, I guess it doesn't seem as special."

"What do you mean, the world's changed? How?"

"Hell, kid, you really don't know anything, do you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Flying men in metal suits, Gods, men who can transform into the jolly green giant, though much angrier, all that?" He was looking at me like I was crazy. "Don't you know of any of that?"

"Muggles can fly now?" I asked, though mainly to myself.

"Muggles?" Peter asked.

"It means non magic folk," I say.

"Oh. And yeah, Tony Stark himself made a flying suit. Nearly blew up New York trying to save it. That's why I came out here, it's more peaceful," Peter said, looking around him. "Trees are better than people. And honestly, I'd rather wrestle a bear than a superhero."

"I guess it is much more peaceful here," I said.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if you like. Seems like you could be useful," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, mate," I replied.

"Yeah yeah. First, you have to tell me about wherever you some from," he says.

"Ah, well. That's an interesting story," I said. "We should probably sit down for this, it's kind of long."


	3. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath in as I finished my tale. I didn't tell him everything, some things were too difficult. The death of Fred, Dobby, even Sirius. Everything was too new for me. It was too fresh, the wounds open and bleeding.

"I'm sorry, man," Peter said. I nodded my head. "Here," he said. "You can stay here as long as you like, alright?"

I nodded my head again, unable to speak.

"Alright. I'm going to start dinner, alright?" he said.

"Alright," I said, quietly, still upset from my tale.

"Alright."

He left then, he went out into the woods, saying that he was going to hunt some game. He said he'd be back. soon.

It felt like he was only gone for about a minute, the sun hadn't even begun to set yet.

"I'm back," he said. I looked at him. He was empty handed.

"Where's the food?" I asked, standing up, suddenly suspicious.

"Oh, right," he said. "Well, I uh, uh, there wasn't any." I tensed my arms.

"Funny thing, ya know? You weren't even gone that long," I say.

"Yeah, funny, huh?" His hand strayed to his coat pocket, moving slowly as to not arouse suspicion. But I had just gotten out of a war, and I had to learn to notice these things. If you didn't, you were dead before you can say 'quidditch'.

"Ya know, I don't think I'm hungry. I think I'll just go for a walk," i say, backing away, as to not show my back to him.

"No, no, no, it's too dangerous. You could get killed by an animal," he said, as he walked towards me.

"You just said that there weren't any, that's why you came back empty handed," I point out.

"Yeah, but-" I didn't let him finish. I turned on the spot, and apparated away, not thinking about my destination. Though, it seemed as though something worked out.

I looked around myself. I was standing in a small patch of trees, though not the same forest as I was in before. Here, I could clearly hear horns honking from a nearby road. Slowly, I walked out from behind the trees to see a road, and the hospital on the other side. At least I hope it's the same hospital, they all look the same.

Looking both ways, I take a careful step onto the road, only to jump back again as a speeding mini-van honked as it almost ran me over. Taking deep, calming breaths, I tried again. I bolted across the road as there was a minor pause. Jumping over the median separating the two different directions of traffic, and paused once again to catch my breath and wait for an opening.

The opening eventually came, and I bolted across the rest of the road to safety, collapsing on the ground once I reached the grass on the other side. Still gasping for breath, I rolled over onto my back, and looked up at the cloudy sky.

I let out a small chuckle, grinning up at the clouds. _I guess I really am a Gryffindor, then,_ I thought to myself.

"Mister Potter?" A voice says behind me, and I immediately jump of to my feet, facing him while cursing myself for not being aware of my surroundings.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I demand the man. He was tall, lanky, and balding. With an earpiece in his ear, and a black suit, it was obvious that the man was an agent. He just _oozed_ it.

"My name is Phil Coulson, and I'm here to bring you into shield," he says, reaching into his pocket. Immediately, I holding my hands in a defensive position in front of me.

"What the hell is 'Shield'?" I asked.

"It's a government organization," he said, paying me no mind. taking his hand from his pocket, he pulled out a small silver pen.

"What are you doing with that pen?" I asked as he held it in front of his body.

"Look here," he said, as he also pulled a sunglasses from his jacket pocket and placed him on his forehead. "This may hurt."

A bright flash erupted from the small device, and my vision faded to black.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _What?_ I thought to myself. Gingerly, I opened my eyes and lifted my head, not caring about the incessant pounding that was currently hammering at my skull.

I was lying in a white bed, surrounded by three white walls, and one mirror like wall. On either side of the bed, were metal made machines, each beeping and keeping track of different vital signs. Tubes came from each of them, each attaching to a different part of my body.

 _Ah, my head,_ I thought, as I brought my hand to my forehead, only for my hand to rise a few centimeters, before being stopped be a silver cuff attached to the side of the bed.

 _What?_ I thought once again, as I realized that it was, in fact, a hand cuff. One simple look to my other hand was all it took to prove that both hands were tied down.

"Hello, Mister Potter," said a man as he came into the room. Phil Coulson, I remembered his name was. "I see you are awake."

"Where am I?" I asked, startled by how raspy my voice was.

"The director wants to speak with you," he said, ignoring my question. At the mention of the so called 'director', I immediately stiffen, and put my magic on the defensive.

"Mister Potter, you sure have cause quite a disturbance," said a new voice from through the open door. He sounded amused, though I highly doubted he truly was. A man came through the door; he was a tall, dark man, and eyes that could seemingly pierce through steel.

"You must be the director," I say in a surprisingly calm voice, considering how every nerve in my body was telling me to fear this man.

"Yes, you would be correct. Director Fury," he said calmly, as if we were simply new neighbours, talking over a cup of tea.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"Oh, you can't escape from here. You're thousands of miles underground, and chained to the bed. It's impossible," he said. Apparently, he didn't know the extent of my magic. It seemed rather humorous, how confident he was, like he'd never been proven wrong.

"I guess you're right," I say, going along with him, pretending like he had the upper hand. I had been captured many times during the Second Wizarding War by Death Eaters to know how this goes. Always keep your cards hidden, until the very last moment.

"Now, what I want to know, is how you do what you do. Human teleportation is still thousands of years in the future, yet here you are, able to do it as easy as riding a bike," he said, pacing in front of the bed.

"Actually, I never learned how to ride a bike, so it's a bit easier than that," I said sarcastically. Fury didn't like that, as he glared at me with his dark eyes.

"And the pyrotechnics. How is that even possible? Our agent said that you didn't even use a flamethrower to start the fire, it just happened. What type of technology did you use? What do you know, that we don't?" He continued to pace.

"Oh, it's simple, really. Magic," I said innocently.

"You expect me to believe in _magic_?" he asked, incredulous.

"I suppose not," I reply.

"Now, how _do_ you do it?" he demands, leaning down over the bed. I lean up so my face in mere inches away from his.

"Magic," I reply.

"No!" he shouts, moving away from the bed once again. "Tell me the truth!"

"I am, it's magic," I reply, still completely calm on the outside, though inside I was freaking out.

"Alright!" he shouted, apparently at his breaking point. "Prove it!" He was standing a ways away, but his voice was so loud it sounded like he was shouting right in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Prove it to me, prove it to me that _magic_ is _real!_ " His face was red.

Suddenly, I apparated so I was mere inches away from Fury.

" _Magic,_ " I whispered, as he stared at me with wide eyes, terrified.


	4. Chapter 3

Maybe it was a bad idea, but Fury didn't like me surprising him.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded, pulling a gun and aiming it at my face.

"Oh, come on, you still don't realize? It's _magic!_ " I replied, putting my hands up in the air, trying to show I didn't really mean any harm.

"No! Magic can't be real!" he shouted, face red and spit flying from his mouth.

"Director Fury! Calm down! He's just a kid!" Coulson yelled. I had forgotten he was even there, he was standing quietly by the door the entire time.

"He is a danger to the safety of the planet! He needs to be exterminated!" Fury yelled.

"Woah, wait, what?" I asked incredulously. "What do you mean, _exterminated_? Surely you won't kill me!"

"Director, no!" Coulson yelled, as Fury pulled the trigger, and I let out a burst of magic as a last ditch chance of survival.

Then, once again, my vision faded to black.

When I woke up, I was alone in a room, lying once again on a hospital bed. _Is this becoming a theme?_ I thought to myself.

"Good, you're awake. We were getting worried," said a voice by my bed. Turning my head, I tried to focus on the person. His voice was easily recognisable, it was Agent Phil Coulson. My eyes, however, wouldn't adjust without my glasses.

"Merlin, what happened," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"You, uh, _appeared-_ " Coulson began.

"It's called apparating," I supplied.

"Okay. _Apparated_ in front of the Director and scared the living daylights out of him. I've actually never seen him that worked he's pretty level-headed. Then again, with everything that has happened recently, anyone would break," Coulson said. "Anyways, he pulled his gun out and tried to shoot you, but then you let out this green _stuff-_ "

"Stuff?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it just kind of _burst_ from your hands, and hit him in the face," Coulson said. "I don't know what it was, but it certainly did some damage." He winced at this.

"Damage? What do you mean?" I ask, worriedly.

"Well, let's just say I'm going to have to get used to an eyepatch," said a new voice. The director.

"What did I do?" I ask, squinting to try and see the Director. "Thanks," I say, as Coulson hands me my glasses.

The director wasn't lying. Covering his left eye was a black eyepatch, which only made him look more terrifying.

"You look like a pirate," I say, before I can stop myself.

"So I've heard," he replies.

"What are you going to do to me now?" I ask. "I mean, I could always escape, but you'd be searching for me forever."

"You're right. You'd never be able to live your life without constantly looking over your shoulder," Fury agrees.

"So then what will happen?" I ask.

"I'd like to speak with you about the Avenger's Initiative," he said, walking closer to the bed.

"The what?" I ask, confused.

"Earth's mightiest heroes, brought together to defend her if need be," Coulson supplied.

"But I'm not a hero," I said. Everyone may think I am, but I'm not. I'm just lucky.

"From what our agent has told us, it is abundantly clear that that is not true," Fury disagreed.

"Your agent?" I ask, before realization dawned on me. "Peter."

"Yes, he's the one," Fury said.

"I knew something was off, but I never expected him to be a secret agent," I chuckle. "I just thought he was a little crazy."

"He's not exactly our best, but he's not the worst either," Fury agreed. "It was by complete accident he found you. But back to the Avenger's. Are you interested?"

"Will I still be handcuffed to a bed?" I joke. I couldn't resist, Hermione would say it was my so called 'saving people thing'.

"Of course not. That's just for precautions. Besides, it's not as if you can't get free of them," Coulson said.

"Sure then. I'm in," I said, nodding my head.

"Alright, Agent Coulson, free him, and take him to the flight deck," Fury said.

"Yessir," he replied.

The flight deck was huge, with probably a hundred different people typing on computers. On one end of the room was a huge window, through which you could see clouds floating below the ship.

"Wait, we're _flying_?" I asked, incredulous.

"This is the helicarrier, main base for Shield. We brought you on board in case you turned out to be, uh, dangerous," Coulson said.

"Understandable," I replied. Coulson didn't reply after that. In fact, any attempt I made at conversation was met with a single word answer. Eventually, though, Fury eventually showed up.

"Agent Hanson, what's the situation?" Fury asked, turning towards a man sitting in front of his computer.

"Everything is going smooth, sir," he said, jumping in his seat.

"Where's Agents Barton and Romanov?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir," the same man, Hanson, said.

"Well, if you don't know, find out!" Fury shouted.

"No need, Director," spoke a new voice. "We're right here."

 **Some of you may have noticed some activity on this story. Good news, I'm continuing it. Truth be told, I completely forgot it existed. It was tucked away in a folder of all my work from last school year. But hey, I found it now! I'm currently working on the 4th chapter, but I had to reread it to remember where I was going with the story. Along the way, I discovered some minor errors, so I corrected them. I** _ **think**_ **I got them all, but I'm not sure.**

 **Happy reading! (At least now that there will soon be a new chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 4

The two agents Fury had called were staring at me almost as if they were dissecting every move I made. I actually had no doubt they were, as I was doing the same to them. Most likely they were having more luck than I was, as I didn't know much about body language. Though that doesn't mean I want them to know that. Instead I tried to make it look as though I knew what I was doing, putting up a facade of an agent that knew what they were doing.

"This, is Mr. Potter," Fury says, gesturing towards me.

"Oh dear god, please don't call me 'Mr.', I'm not that old yet," I say, shaking my head.

"Then what should we call you?" asks the man, Agent Barton.

"It's Harry, just Harry," I reply.

"What did you mean, you're not that old yet?" asks Agent Romanov.

"God, I'm only 17," I reply.

"Wait, 17? You're just a kid!" Barton sputtered out after nearly choking.

"Well, yeah. Don't I look it?" I reply, gesturing to my rather small stature. I was only 5'5", and extremely skinny. Honestly, it wasn't difficult for someone to mistake me for being younger than 17. However, it was just too funny seeing Agent Barton's shocked face.

"Fury, you wouldn't hire a kid, would you? Obviously it's too dangerous!" Barton exclaimed.

"Of course it's dangerous," Fury smiled. "Which is why _you,_ Barton, are going to be responsible for his wellbeing. At least, until he is no longer a minor."

"What?!"

Barton led me to a small apartment, only one bedroom with a small kitchen, bathroom, and barely a living room.

"Now, I don't have a separate bedroom for you, so you're gonna have to settle for the couch," Barton said, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets.

"You got a cupboard?" I jokingly asked. "Once I find my wand, I can make it into a bedroom."

"Wait, you actually have a wand?" Barton said, incredulous.

"Well... yeah," I said. "I really have no idea how I've survived this long without it. Wandless magic is extremely difficult and tiresome, it might be why I keep passing out. That, and your people keep knocking me out. Anyways, I lost my wand, I think it might be in the Hospital where I first woke up."

"Yeah… Sorry," Barton said, semi-awkwardly. "We'll go get it sometime. But to answer your question, yes, I've got a hall closet if you really can do what you say." He seemed unconvinced. "Well, I guess this is it then. Do you want something to drink? What do british wizards even drink, tea?"

I stared at him. "Mate," I said, "That is extremely stereotypical." I paused for a moment. "But completely unrelated, what kinds of tea do you have?"

"Sweet tea?" he asked.

"You monster."

A few hours later, I sat at a small table directly across from Barton, a plate of 'pizza rolls' sitting between us, and one half gallon carton of milk. I stared judgmentally at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders, stating that he doesn't like grocery shopping. However, I could not really judge him, as even though I had never eaten them before in my life, Pizza rolls were incredibly delicious. In fact, I became a strong believer that they were one of the best foods I had ever eaten.

"So," I spoke up in an attempt at conversation, "how long have you lived in New York?"

"Oh," he replied, "only about a few months now."

"Interesting," I replied, awkwardly.

"How about you, where did you live before this?" he asked.

"Oh," I replied, no idea on how to explain that for the past year I had been living on the run from genocidal maniacs intent on wiping me off the face of the earth. "I traveled." No reply was said after that, and we quickly fell into an awkward silence.

"Okay, I'll bite," Barton replied. "What is it about you that's got Fury so interested, besides the whole wizard thing? And what the hell did you do to Fury's face?"

"Well, I kind of just showed up out of nowhere, really. I'm actually not even sure I belong on this world. You see, where I'm from, I died. I was killed."

"Woah, killed?" Barton dropped his pizza roll in shock. "Who killed you?"

"Long story. The short version, a madman wizard was trying to gain complete power over the wizarding community. I had to die in order for him to be able to be stopped, and it had to be by his hand. Basically I went in unarmed and got shot with an extremely powerful killing curse."

"Holy shit, man," Barton said, mouth agape.

"Yeah, crazy stuff. Anyways, how that's got Fury so interested is I was freaking out after I was transported here, that I used some pretty powerful magic and Fury wanted to capture me. He almost succeeded, too, but I got out of it. That's also what happened to Fury's face, I hit him with some pretty powerful magic." I popped another pizza roll into my mouth, waiting for Barton to reply.

"So basically you shot Fury, and he invited you to join the Avengers initiative?"

"Yeah, I guess. What even is the Avengers initiative, Fury never went into depth." In all actuality, he never said anything about what it was.

"To keep it simple, it's basically a bunch of people thrown together to protect Earth," Barton said through a mouthful of food.

"Great, so it's like I'm back at school," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Barton asked.

"Nothing, Barton."

"God, don't keep calling me Barton, please. It's like I'm still at work," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Then what _should_ I call you?" I ask.

"I'll you Harry, you call me Clint," he said, taking a swig straight from the carton of milk that had been mostly abandoned by the two of this.

"Sure thing," I replied. "So when do you think we can go get my wand?" I asked.

Clink looked at his watch, sighing to himself. "Oh," he spoke, "I suppose we can go in about an hour or so."

"Really? That's awesome!" I said, completely surprised.

"No problem. One thing, do you know what hospital it was?"

At this I smiled to myself. "No, but I can get us there."

"You know what, I'm just not going to question it," he said, looking down at the plate of pizza rolls. There was only one left.

"Mine!"

We appeared in the middle of the hospital room, a barely audible pop being the only sound that signaled our arrival. That, and the sudden vomiting as Clint collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah," I muttered, "that's what you get for taking the last pizza roll."

"What the _hell_ was _that?_ "Clint demanded once he could stand upright. I looked around the room as I quickly explained the basics of apparition. The room looked almost the same with machinery surrounding the room, the only exception being that in the bed was a currently unconscious old man.

"Alright," I said. "Now how do we get to my wand back?"

"Let's just look around this room first. Do you remember seeing it anywhere?"

"I'm not sure, let me try a summoning charm first, though," I said, lifting my arms. " _Accio."_ Suddenly, a scream echoed through the building, seemingly coming from a few floors below.

"There it is," Clint replied, and we took off running through the room. Moving unnoticed was easy in the confusion.

We took off down the stairway, sprinting down three steps at a time, with Clint occasionally hopping over a rail. Unfortunately, when I attempted to follow his lead my foot got caught and I fell down a flight of stairs.

We barged through the door where the shouting was the loudest, and saw one of the funniest scenes of our lives. Three people, each holding onto either the legs or the waist of the other, were trying fruitlessly to keep my wand from flying away. Unfortunately, only one of the three people actually had their feet on the ground. Others around the room either stood in shock like Clint and I, or were hiding behind various bits of furniture. Once I recovered my senses, I cast the charm again and the wand finally broke free of their hands. All three of the people tumbled to the ground, and my wand was returned to my hand.

I gave my wand a twirl through my fingers, the familiar feeling washing over me. "Ready to go, Clint?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can we drive this time?" Clint asked. "Whatever you did before is still making me sick."

"Sure, Clint," I say, "but first I have to erase their memories."

"Wait," he said, "you can do that?"

"Yes, but I don't like to. It makes me feel wrong."

"Just promise you won't do it to me," he said. "I don't like the idea of someone getting in my head and erasing shit."

I nodded, before pointing my wand high in the air and casting a mass obliviation spell over the room.

 **Well hello there. Long time no see? I'm really sorry. Here's a new update, and I should have another up soon, I'm starting to work on it right away. Also let me know if you see any errors, I'm currently running beta-less. Let me know and I will fix them as soon as I am able.**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up early on the couch to the lovely sunrise, the smell of burning food, and the shouts and curses of Clint Barton. Hurriedly, I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to where Clint was trying to waft a pillar of smoke from the stove out the small window.

"Why isn't the bloody smoke alarm going off?" I called to him, grabbing a folder off the counter and joining him in trying to clear the smoke.

"No clue!" Clint said. Finally, the smoke was clear enough to where we could stop waving our arms like a bunch of monkeys.

"You know what?" I said. "Maybe I should cook from now on."

"I guess you're right," he said as he grabbed a poptart from the cabinet. "We can go get more groceries tonight, but you start your training today."

"Training?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. You joined SHIELD, after all. We can't have an untrained agent running around."

"Alright," I said. "I need to get some more clothes, though." I was still wearing the ratty clothes that Agent Peter had given me. As quickly as that friendship had gone down the drain, the flannel he had given me was very comfortable. I might start wearing them more often.

"Sure thing. You can borrow a shirt and some sweatpants from me, if you like. Shoes too," he said through a mouthful of poptart. "But let's hurry up, or you'll be late." Then just as he walked out of the room, the smoke alarm began it's never ending beeping. "Oh come on!"

As it turned out, Clint's sweatpants were way too long on my short stature. They were so long, that they still dragged when I rolled them up at the waist 4 times. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it. I was standing in the middle of a large open room, only about 4 other students stood next to me, facing an instructor who was going over the basics of fighting. Once his introduction was finished, he paired us off with one student, being me, with him.

"Alright, Twig," he said, "let's see what you've got." He then held up his hand. "Punch my hand as hard as you can."

"Are you sure?" I asked. When he nodded, I balled up my fist and swung as hard as I could. He didn't even budge.

"Here," he said, grabbing my hand, "don't tuck in your thumb, that's how you break. Wrap your thumb around your fist like this. Next, don't swing with just your elbow. Put most of the force in your shoulder and upper body. This will pack more power in your swing." He held up his hand again. "Now, _hit me._ "

Doing as he said, I swung with all my might, but I barely made him move.

"Again."

I swung again.

"Again."

My arm hurt, I suspected my knuckles were red, but I punched him again.

"Again, Twig."

 _You want me to punch you?_ I thought to myself. _Alright._ I swung my arm as hard as I could, but halfway through I swing I channeled magic through my forearm and into my fist.

The instructor went flying backwards into the wall. Immediately, I knew how much trouble I was in. He slowly rose up, and walked over to me. He was silent and his face was blank, but I could practically hear him yelling at me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Wonderful," he said. "Go get yourself some ice for your hands. And don't stop fighting that way. If you do that, you'll be unstoppable."

Later that night, I crumpled into a sore lump once in Clint's car.

"Hard first day?" he asked, chuckling.

"You have no idea. Once we were done with fighting, he took us out to work on endurance. We ran five miles!" I complained.

"Well if you don't want to work hard, then quit SHIELD. Then again, you'd also have to quit the Avengers. And then there's also the thrill of being a secret agent."

"Shut up," I muttered. He was right. He knew it, and so did I.

"Why'd you join in the first place?" he asked, starting the car and pulling out.

"I dunno, it just seemed like a cool thing. I suppose I don't really have much to lose. That, and my friend always said I have a 'saving people thing'."

"Alright. Let's get you some new clothes though, you stink."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey Harry, I've got a question for you," Clint said as we drove to the nearest clothing store.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"Why did you agree to join the Avengers?" he said. "I mean, all Fury has done so far is just try to kill you, or capture you."

"Well, I guess it's just because I have nothing to lose. I mean, theoretically I could settle down and open a little coffee shop. But on the other hand, I don't have anything here. I don't even have a birth certificate. I don't even have any money. Without these, I would end up starving on the streets."

"Basically you're only with us for pizza rolls and a good time?" Clint chuckled, making light of the situation.

"I mean, there is also the fact that I have a 'saving people thing' and this seems like the best way to help."

"I guess. But I guess it doesn't really matter. Later this week you'll be sworn into secrecy anyways."

"Sworn in? What all does that involve?"

"Oh not much," he said, "just swearing on you life, signing numerous documents, everything like that."

"Sure," I said. "Why not."

"Anyways," Clint said, pulling into a parking space at a local Target, "we're here."

"Alright. What all am I supposed to buy?" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Well, luckily, Fury has agreed to supply money to get anything you should need to get settled in to your new home. This includes things like a bed, blankets, soap, anything you want. I'm pretty sure you could even buy a car if you wanted."

"Alright. Let's get this started then." I grabbed a shopping cart, and Clint grabbed one as well.

"You know," Clint said, "I've always loved Target stores. They have everything you could ever need."

"Alright. Let's get started with clothes first," I said, considering clothes were the closest thing to the front of the store. In truth, I had never before seen a shopping store as big as this one.

"Sure. What size pants do you wear?" he asked.

"Uh," I reply. "I'm not sure. I've only worn my cousin's hand-me-downs before now, I'd never been properly sized.

"Well, lets see these." Clint pulled a pair off the shelf and held them up to my waist. Unfortunately, the pant legs pooled around my feet onto the floor. "Definitely too big," he said. Numerous pants he pulled off the shelf, all of which were too big, or too long. Eventually I was just tired of it. We had been standing there.

"Here," I said, pulling a bunch of random pants from the shelf. "I'll just resize them."

"Sure. Now time for shirts, what's your size?"

Groaning, I replied "probably small."

"I think you're right," he replied. Choose whatever ones you like. I'll go grab some socks. You can get your own undies."

We spent only about ten more minutes in the clothing section, and soon we were on our way to the housing and furniture section of the store. I had gotten five pairs of pants, ten tshirts, four flannels, socks, underwear, and two pairs of shoes: one pair of boots, and one pair of tennis shoes. In the housing section, I chose a small, simple double bed they had, and a plain black bed set. From there we chose a small writing desk, swivel chair, and a small rug. I explained to Clint that anything else I decided I wanted, I could simply transfigure it myself.

After we left the store, Clint drove us to a small coffee shop where he pushed me into the bathroom to change of of the 'completely disgusting' clothes I had been wearing all day. ONce I successfully fixed the clothes so they fit perfectly, I exited the bathroom. Clint, who had been impatiently waiting for me, immediately started clapping.

"Wow," he said, handing me a cup of tea he had ordered, "you almost look like a respectful human being now."

"Thanks, asshole," I replied.

"On the brightside, I can actually breathe around you now," he teased.

"Clint, I swear, I am going to hit you," I threatened.

"Sure, go ahead. Do whatever you want, as long as you let me watch when you do your magic on the closet."

"Fine, it's not like I could stop you anyways."

"You're right-" Cling began, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. "Barton here," he said, answering it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, we will be right there."

As Clint hung up and turned to me, he said "I need you to do your teleport thing and get us to the base. There's an emergency."

"Yeah, sure, let's go into an alleyway though," I replied, pulling his arm out the door. I didn't know what was wrong, but I could sense it was urgent. As soon as we disappeared from view of the general public, I apparated mid stride, pulling Clint along with me.

 **So I think this is probably thee soonest I've gotten a new chapter out. I've pretty much gotten an update and writing schedule set up, and for once it seems to be working. Leave a review, they're so awesome. Also, I got a review about m weak plot. Yeah, I'm aware. I'm just writing this for pleasure, so I'm not really planning anything. If any y'all have a suggestion or something you want to suggest, go ahead and let me know. It will probably happen. Except shipping, I don't really feel like adding shipping. Eh. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

Soon after, we ran into the control for the helipad. In the middle of the room, Fury was shouting orders as the people around him were rushing, trying to get it done.

"What happened?" I asked Barton, jogging next to him.

"Fury will explain it, don't worry," he replied.

"Is it bad?" I asked. Barton didn't reply, as Fury had finally noticed us.

"Barton, Potter, get your asses over here," he yelled, and we immediately ran over to him.

"Yes sir?" Barton said.

"We've found something big, and we need to get it out before anyone else catches wind of it," he said, "How soon can you get to the Arctic?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to see an image or something to know properly where to go. Even then, I have a risk of splinching, or leaving part of myself behind."

"We have a man who has been frozen in the ice for seventy years and needs to be saved," Fury said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Dammit," I cursed. _Stupid 'saving-people-thing'._ "Alright, show me where I'm going."

"Joe! Bring it up!" Fury called, and suddenly a 360 degree diagram appeared around us. "How many people can you bring?"

"I can make a few trips with around five people at a time, but I'm going to need some serious help after a bit. Magic can be super draining, especially going this far," I reply as I studied the image.

"But you'll do it?" Barton asked.

"Of course I'll do it. Who am I taking first? Do they have much equipment?" I ask, "I should take most of the equipment we need first, so we can make sure it gets there."

"Of course, take Barton and Coulson, along with the equipment we have by the wall," Fury said, pointing.

"Alright. Someone have a wheelchair for me when I get done, it's not going to be pretty," I reply, joking. "And I'll want some soup!"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Barton asks.

"I have to be. I'm serious about it not being pretty, though," I reply seriously, "but if someone's life is at stake, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try as hard as I could.

"Alright, let's do this," Barton said.

"Hang on, don't we need coats or something? We are going to the Arctic," Coulson said from where he stood next to us.

"I've got warming charms so I'll be fine. You guys might want some, unless you want me to cast the charms on you as well," I replied.

"No, save your magic. We'll use coats," Barton said. "Here they are," he said, as he found them sitting by the stuff. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Yeah," I replied, casting the charm quickly over my body.

"Are you ready?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah," I replied, placing my hands on each of their shoulders. "Fury!" I called, "have the next trips ready quickly, I won't be able to last long." Fury nodded and with a short warning to Coulson, I apparated with a loud _crack_.

We appeared on a great white plain, a large iceberg directly in front of us. Barton held onto my shoulder shakily, while Coulson immediately kneeled over and began vomiting.

"That's horrible," he breathed.

"Yeah. Just let it out," I reply, patting his back, "You guys hurry and get this setup; I'll be right back with more people." With that, I once again apparated away.

Once I appeared back in the helicarrier, there was a line of people waiting, most dressed in high tech arctic gear, others were in the process of getting ready.

"Alright," I call out to get there attention, though most were already looking at me as soon as I appeared, "I'll take the next five people. Stay clear of this circle. I don't want to accidentally apparate inside of you; it would not be pretty. Also this mode of transportation is very trying on the body, and you will throw up." A few people went green when they heard this, but I paid them no mind. Instead I told the five closest people to hold on to me, before apparating again. I repeated the process until everyone was gone and only Fury and I remained in the control room. The final time I apparated, I fell onto one of the tables, barely able to hold myself up.

"Here you go, Potter," Fury said as he pushed a wheelchair towards me. I laughed to myself for only a moment before I could no longer hold myself up and collapsed into the chair.

"Why is it so hard on you?" Fury asked curiously.

"Magic is sort of like blood running through my veins. Each time I use my magic, the levels get lower." Fury was nodding. "Some types of magic take a lot more than others. These include apparating over extreme distances, or bring a lot of people at one time. When I get to exhausted, I can't focus on my destination as well, and it's more likely for me to leave bits behind."

Fury grunted and nodded.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked, looking him the the eye.

"Well, I figured you're the kind of person who would do anything for the good of the world. In that case, we are on the same side. And besides, I have no doubt you could beat me in a fight. I'm not craven enough to not admit that," he replied. I hummed in reply, laying my head back.

Suddenly, a voice started speaking through a walkie-talkie on his hip.

" _Fury,"_ it crackled, " _we need urgent backup! The ship is collapsing, men are trapped! Send he-_ " The walkie-talkie suddenly cut off.

"Agent, do you copy?" Fury yelled into the device. "Agent, what is happening?" There was no reply. "Potter, can you get them out of there?"

"I-I'm not sure," I stammered. "But I'll try." With a crack, I apparated away.

When I arrived, the first thing I noticed were the huge cracks forming in the ice. There was a loud groaning noise, as the plane began to fall through the ice. Immediately, I lept into action. Using energy I didn't know I had, I began to pop around gather people either through pulling them forcefully, or apparating them. In less than a minute, everyone stood by the ship. Unfortunately, they stood on cracking ice. If everyone stayed there, it would have been doubtful that anyone would survive.

"Everyone hold on!" I shouted. Clint looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"I have to," I replied, grabbing his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated and popped away.

Suddenly, we were all once again in the control room of the helipad. Fury had gathered multiple doctors and nurses to tend to those who were injured.

"Thank you," Clint said, once he could stand, "thank you for saving us all."

"Of course," I replied, "sfter all, it was the least I could-"

"Wait!" shouted a voice, interrupting me. "Captain America, he's still in there!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself. I could feel my body weakening simply from standing. Going back would most likely be suicidal. However, I couldn't leave someone there.

"Potter, you don't have to do this," Fury interjected.

"Yes, I do," I reply, "I don't know if I'll make it back, but I will get him home." With those final words, I apparated away.

The sound was deafening. The ice cracking shook the ground as I fought for my footing. Carefully, I made my way into the slowly sinking plane. The inside of the plane was much darker than the outside, so I cast a quick _lumos_ charm. The walls were covered in frost, and to touch them stung my fingers. Quickly, knowing I didn't have much time, I located the body of Captain America. The others had laid him out on a cot, preparing to move him into a sort of tube like contraption. Though I had no idea what it did, I placed him in and closed the lid. Suddenly, the machine let out a sound like a sigh of relief. The contraption began to slowly heat up, most likely to slowly thaw the Captain.

"Alright then," I muttered to myself. _Let's do this._ I gripped the contraption with both hand, took a deep breath, and apparated.

Nothing happened. Instead of appearing in the helipad like I had intended, we appeared directly in the same spot I had been trying to leave.

" _Shit,_ " I cursed to myself. Suddenly, the ship gave a jolt, knocking me into a wall. Wincing, I rubbed my head where it had hit the cold metal, and looked up only to see the machine the Captain was in begin to slide towards me.

"Oh come on." Quickly I dove out of the way, as the force of the machine broke the wall. Suddenly, everything jerked to the side as the plane began to sink even faster. As quickly as I could, I reached out to the machine and yanked out the frozen, yet strangely soft, body of Captain America from within. Throwing him on my back accompanied with a couple of lightening charms, I began my ascent from the plane.

The bright sunlight hit me like a quaffle to the face as I took the last step from the plane. As soon as I feet hit the ice I took off running, eager to escape what would have sure been my death.

Once we were about half a mile away, I finally collapsed and faded away into unconsciousness.

 **Long time no see, guys. Here's an update, and I've currently got another one in the works. It would have been up sooner, but I had the SAT testing thrown at my face.**


	8. Chapter 7

The sun was blinding against my eyes, and I could feel the snow sinking into my bones. My warming charm had finally worn off. Blearily, I recast it before attempting to sit up from my current laying position, only to grunt and fall back down as I finally noticed a large and warm mass weighing down on my chest.

 _What the hell?_ I thought to myself as I lifted my head. Suddenly, I realized what it was. It was a _body._ A _breathing_ body. In fact, it was the body of the man I had rescued only hours—maybe days—earlier. But, when I last saw him, he was nearly a block of ice! There's no way he could possible be _thawing._ Besides, it was bloody cold! But none of that mattered. At the moment all I need is this very heavy man off my chest.

"Hey man," I said, poking him in the cheek with my wand. "Can you get off me?" There came no reply, not even a change in his breathing. _Well, looks like it's up to me._ Gripping my wand, I grunted out the levitation charm and successfully lifted the man off me. Once I could breathe easily once again, I took a closer look at the man.

His hair had was wearing a deeply faded uniform, one that I could barely make out the design on. _Obviously, he's American,_ I think to myself.

"They called you Captain America," I said out loud. "But who are you? What did you do to get in the ice?" _Doesn't matter much, now. He needs to get indoors._ Looking around, I found a couple rocks and chunks of ice to transfigure. Since I didn't feel I could apparate over that great of a distance so soon, even with my sudden nap, I needed to make a shelter. I set the things I had gathered and sat in front of them, before beginning the long and tedious task of transfiguring everything into what I needed.

About an hour after, I had a sizable, yet poor, excuse for a tent. The tent was enchanted to be larger than the outside, so the outside looked like a simple single person tent. It was a single room with heavy blankets covering the floor. In the center of the room was a magically made fire, which produced no smoke and wouldn't burn anything other than the wood that kept it alive. I dragged Captain America to one of the larger piles of blankets, carefully laying him down and covering him up. Once finished, I stood still and looked over at him. His face was slowly returning to color as the heat returned to his body. His breathing was slow but steady. I grabbed his hand, turning it over in my own. I noticed the splotchy redness of his fingers, meaning blood flow was slowly returning. Once I lifted his foot from the blankets and removed the shoe, I could tell blood was also returning to them. I covered him up once again, making sure to tuck the blanket around his head.

"Now to try to contact Fury," I muttered to myself. _If only I could use a phone,_ I thought to myself. _Wait, a patronus charm could work._

I hadn't cast a patronus since the war, so I didn't know how my magic would have changed or if I even could. However, I knew I had to try. Due to magical laws, I could not make food out of nothing, and I had no food with me. We would die of starvation if I wasn't able to contact anyone.

Surprisingly, the charm came easily, though I suspected it was mainly because of the desperation of the situation. The stag, familiar to me in every way, stood proud before me awaiting my directions. Quickly, I sent it to Fury with a short message stating that we were alive and where we were. Of course, the coordinates were only semi accurate, as all I knew were that we were half a mile to a mile away from the wreckage. Hopefully that would be enough for them to find us. Until then, there wasn't much to do besides wait, sleep, and look after the Captain. Groaning to myself as my muscles ached, I sit in a small conjured chair facing the sleeping form of Captain America. If he were to wake, I wouldn't know what to do. Slowly, my eyes drooped close, until I fell into a deep sleep.

—

—

The fire had gone out when I finally awoke. I yawned and stretched, arching my back harshly against the back of the chair. Blearily, I looked around the dark room. Everything looked to be in the right place. The fire pit was center, the captains bed was empty, the door flap was open—I sat bolt upright. No no no _no,_ where could he have gone? I jumped up from my seat, ripping up blankets, seeing if he had simply rolled away. But he wasn't there.

 _How the bloody hell do I lose a person?_ I thought to myself as I tore through the tent opening. "Captain!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hearing no reply, I pulled out my wand, whispering the 'point—me' spell. After spinning slowly in my palm for a few moments, it came to a steady halt. Quickly, I followed the tip of the wand, hoping the Captain hadn't hurt himself.

Eventually, I came to a small cave, and my wand heated up, so I knew that he was close. I canceled the spell, but I kept the wand in front of my body as I ventured into the cave. Through the light from outside, I could faintly see a huddled and shivering body.

"Captain America?" I quietly questioned. "Is that you?" The person suddenly leaped back, scooting back to where their back was pressed against the wall.

"Who are you?" the man, who now I knew for sure was the Captain, demanded with a shake in his voice. I didn't know whether it was from fear or the cold.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm not going to hurt you," I calmly reply. "Please let me help you."

"What happened?" Captain asked. "Where am I?"

"Your plane went down in the ice, we are in the Arctic right now," I slowly moved towards him. "Please let me help you until we can get help." I lifted my wand as to cast a warming charm, hopefully it would be enough to repair any frostbite he may have acquired and stop the body racking shivers he was currently enduring.

"What is that?" he demanded, attempting to scoot away from me only to press further into the wall.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. This will make you feel better," I assured him. "Can you trust me?"

"A—alright," he replied. I finished casting the charm, and he sighed as his icy body warmed.

"I have a shelter, but you need to come with me," I said as I held out my hand. "I'm not sure when they will be here to get us."

"'They'?" asks the Captain.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." I replied. "They're a government run secret organization."

"A secret organization? Are you sure you can trust them?"

I laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't trust them with my life. But they help, so I suppose that's what matters." The Captain didn't reply for a moment, seeming to think before he spoke.

"Should I trust them?" he finally asked.

"Definitely not," I stated, "in this day in age, I don't think you can trust anybody."

"I trusted you."

"But I'm not a secret organization."

"Not that I know of."

"Touche."

I stood up then, holding my hand out for him. "Come on, Cap, it's a bit of a walk back to camp. You can rest there, and we can wait for help to come."

The tent was still warm when we arrived, something that I welcomed despite my layers of warming charms. The Captain, I could tell, was exhausted from the walk that he simple collapsed onto one of the cots I had set up. After checking and putting monitoring charms on him, I exited the tent, erecting wards to warn me when they finally arrived. Hopefully, it would be soon. Unfortunately, once again, the exhaustion I felt took over and I once again fell asleep.

"I don't care _how_ long it takes, I don't care _how_ you find them, I just want them found!" Fury was once again standing in the middle of the control room, shouting orders like he had been just hours beforehand. One of his newest 'agents', if he could even be called that, had been left behind in dangerous conditions. In fact, they didn't even know if he was alive. Truthfully, no normal human should be able to survive that, but luckily he wasn't a normal human. Hopefully he would last.

"Director," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want-" Fury began, turning towards the voice, only to come face to face with a giant, _glowing deer_. "That's new."

"This is Harry Potter. I have the Captain, we are safe for now. I built a small shelter so we will be safe for a while, but I have no way of getting food. Our coordinates are 76.2506° N, 100.1140° W." His voice then stopped, and the deer exploded in a cloud of blue. Immediately, Fury left into action.

"Barton!" Fury shouted. "You heard what he said, go find them."

"Yes sir," Barton said, before sprinting away.

My charms held strong, but our empty stomachs did not. The Captain was already weak, having been frozen for so long. I was doing all I could to keep him alive, but his condition was worsening. I could only hope that Fury would pull through, and soon we would be rescued.

The Captain seemed to shrink under the many blankets I had covered him with. Despite the fact that it was rather warm in the tent, he couldn't seem to hold in any body heat.

"Potter?" he asked, gaining my attention.

"Please, call me Harry," I replied softly.

"Harry, then. How-how long?" his voice shook, from either cold or emotion, I did not know.

"How long?" I replied, unsure.

"How long was I out? In the ice?"

I thought for a moment. "About seventy years."

"What happened? After I was frozen, I mean."

"Well we won the war, but it devastated the world. The casualties, we had never seen anything like it before. The world had been torn apart, and no one knew how to put it back together. We lost countless lives, but we finished it."

"How many? How many lives?"

"80 million."

He was silent.

"Captain?" I pressed.

"Was it worth it?"

"Thousands were rescued from Auschwitz, and I don't know how many people were liberated from others. The war was horrifying, its casualties devastating, and I can only hope we learn from it. But I do know we saved many from a terrible fate. Of course we have all messed up since then, but that's life."

Suddenly, the sounds of engines broke through the natural silence. I got up carefully as the machine broke through my wards with my wand at the ready. As I slowly made my way to the flap of the tent, I could hear the audible sound of a ship making touchdown. I opened the tent flap and let my eyes adjust slowly to the blinding white, and exited the tent. From there, I was met with a glorious sight: Clint Barton, along with Agent Coulson and another group of other agents unloading a stretcher from the back of the plane. Quickly, I step out of the tent and wave as they come running over with the stretcher.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I say as Clint comes to stand next to me.

"You missed me that much?" he replies and I let out a short laugh. "Let's get you home, bud."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
